herofandomcom-20200223-history
Turanga Leela
Turanga Leela (born December 3, 2974), better known as Leela'', is captain of the Planet Express ship, and the deuteragonist of ''Futurama. With a "not rain nor sleet" attitude and a kick-your-ass grace, the big-booted eyeball of this delivery company is the only wellspring of professionalism to counterpoint the rest of the crew. For better or for worse, the ship runs on her high octane passions, be they her yearning for family, her love of violence, her commitment to a job well done, or her аffection for animals. She has been known to scrap missions on a whim at the promise of learning more of her past, jeopardize the crew's life to spite Zapp Brannigan and save Nibbler, and have sudden emotional outbursts about an ex-boyfriend from her past named Sean. Although she doesn't often show it, she is in love with Fry, and vice versa. Leela was the first woman blurnsball player, and the worst player ever due to her poor depth perception. Later on, she finally met her long lost parents, who turned out to be sewer mutants. She is voiced by Katey Sagal. Childhood Having grown up in the Cookieville Minimum-Security Orphanarium, Leela long lived the lonely life of an orphan, thinking herself as the only member of an unknown alien race. It is not until her late 20s that she discovers she is in fact the daughter of Turanga Morris and Turanga Munda, shamed sewer mutants from Earth's own degraded depths. It would appear that she was born as a surprisingly unmutated mutant, her only known mutations being purple hair, the elbow talons she usually shaves, an concessional appearance of a singing boil she named Susan and her distinct cyclops eye. Leela was taught Kung-Fu by Master Fnog, who had crashed down on her dreams by telling her that she did not have "the will of the warrior" but the will of "a schoolmarm" or "housewife." Adulthood After growing up, Leela begins work at Applied Cryogenics as a Fate Assignment Officer, code number "1BDI" (one beady eye). When Leela meets Fry, she becomes a job deserter in favor of piloting for Planet Express. Leela lives alone in a small unfurnished apartment, "1I" (one eye) in New New York City. She was named Orphan of the Year in 3000 and for a short while, Miss Universe. Due to an accident, she and Kif Kroker have several children together, though Amy, as Kif's "Fon-Fon-Ru", is considered the mother. Personality In addition to her tomboyish nature, beauty and sexiness, Leela is known for her extreme sensitivity and no-nonsense personality. She is a headstrong woman who focuses on work first and fun later. She is known for loving animals that are endangered, which led her to meeting Nibbler for the first time. She routinely rejects perverts such as Zapp Brannigan. She frequently learns from her mistakes and tries to right many wrongs. She is also shown to be a hardcore pacifist as she was the only citizen on Earth who would definitely never vote for Nixon's Head to be president. She is fairly impulsive and rejected Fry in the original series, as she did not share his feelings. Gallery PDVD_013.jpg|Leela with Amy. 2hgb5lt.png|Leela with Bender. leela with fry.gif|Leela with Fry. FryandLeelakiss.jpg|Fry and Leela Kiss. Leela as Lee Lemon.jpg|Leela disguised as Lee Lemon. E0a0b8ca486495639b68bf90f28b7e43.png|Leela is disappointed that Zapp chooses her mother Munda over her, also her plan has been backfired. Category:Heroines Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:In Love Category:Lead Females Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Orphans Category:Egalitarian Category:Villain's Lover Category:Amazons Category:Genius Category:Spouses Category:Super Hero Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Insecure Category:Femme Fatale Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Officials Category:Heroes of the Future Category:Astronauts Category:Chaotic Good Category:Genre Savvy Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Successful Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Mentally Ill Category:Revived Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Big Good Category:Military Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Nurturer Category:Obsessed Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Siblings Category:Athletic Category:Heroic Liars Category:Voice of Reason Category:Damsel in distress Category:Speedsters Category:Brutes Category:Divorced